Lección de media noche
by minasugoi
Summary: Viktor tiene en mente una clase especial para descubrir el significado de Eros, ambos ruso le darán una lección al reprimido Japonés.


-¡me rindo!-grito exasperado-...no sé cómo hacerlo, es imposible expresar algo cuando en tu vida lo has experimentado-finalizo desanimado el pelinegro.

Viktor le miraba frustrado desde el borde en la pista de hielo 

-oh vamos Yuuri, no puedes darte por vencido ahora, no es tan difícil, solo debes pensar en aquello que amas…lo que hace tu cuerpo vibrar, sudar, y que tu corazón lata desenfrenado-

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su barbilla en el puño de manera pensativa.

–dime algo, cuando te das placer a ti mismo… ¿en qué o quién piensas?-

-¿¡Que cosa?!- Katsuki abrió los ojos sobre saltado y su rostro se tornó rojizo.

El ojiazul se deslizo suavemente hasta llegar junto a su pupilo dedicándole una mirada entre acusadora y traviesa.

-No te hagas el inocente Yuuri ¿no vendrás a decirme que nunca lo has hecho?-

-pp…pues…est..ttoo…- titubeo nervioso y tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar para evadir los penetrantes orbes frente a él.

-No puedo ayudarte si no eres cien por ciento sincero conmigo, o es que acaso ¿no confías en mí?-comenzó a utilizar un tono de fingida indignación.

-N..no, no es eso…solo que…me es difícil hablar sobre algo tan privado-confeso con la mirada baja y el rostro rojo como cereza.

-Yuuuuriii, no deberías avergonzarte, es algo natural y sano para las personas; ¿si te digo lo que en mi provoca Eros me dirás el tuyo?-zanjo retador.

El pelinegro sudaba cual cerdito en matadero, sabía que Viktor no dejaría el tema sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria para él, pero… ¿cómo podría admitir aquello que a su estricto criterio era tan lascivo? Y para avivar más sus nervios, ahí tenía a su amor platónico a punto de confesar sus fetiches y fantasías.

-Está bien…-acepto derrotado con un suspiro.

-¡buen chico!-sonrió satisfecho el mayor –me gusta seducir a la persona con la que estoy, es genial cazarlo poco a poco, pero lo que de verdad me eriza la piel, lo que hace que mi cuerpo enloquezca es… que me deseen-

-¿qué te deseen?-

-Así es… al parecer soy un narcisista jajaja -reconoció sin pena alguna -Me excita sobre manera el que las personas me deseen, que quieran tocarme, besarme, ser la fuente de sus fantasías- se relamió los labios, mirándole inquisidor –Ahora dime que es lo que imaginas al tocarte…Yuuri- ronroneo su nombre.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y las mejillas a punto de reventar contesto casi en susurro.

-me gusta…mirar-

-¿esos es todo?... ¿eres Voyerista?-cuestiono burlón.

\- ¡Si!, soy un pervertido- cubrió su cara con ambas manos y se dejó caer de cuclillas –me gustaría ver, como lo hacen, como intiman otras personas… eso es lo que suelo imaginar, pero por favor no pienses mal de mí Viktor-rogo entre lagrimas

El ruso entorno los ojos al cielo, y suspiro cansado –oh por favor Yuuri, no es necesario tanto drama, sé que en Japón las personas suelen ser un tanto…severas, por no decir cerradas; pero créeme que es de lo más común que he escuchado- le dio palmaditas en la cabeza- ahora por favor levántate y deja de llorar-

El castaño se puso en pie aun con el rostro rojo, limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de recomponerse. – ¿entonces no crees que soy raro?-

-¡por supuesto que no!, de hecho…me has dado una excelente idea, vamos a ayudarte a sacar ese Eros-

-¿Vamos?... ¿quiénes?-cuestionó visiblemente confundido.

El albino se deslizo fuera de la pista, y poniendo los protectores a sus navajas se retiró, dejando a su pupilo plantado en medio de la pista, apunto de salir se giró rápido al recordar un detalle y le grito contento:

-prepárate para una lección de media noche-

Viktor se desapareció por el resto del día, al salir del Ice Castle su primer movimiento fue mandar un mensaje a cierto rubio.

*-Привет котенок-*

(Hola gatito)

*-¿por fin terminaste con el cerdo? ¡Necesito entrenar también!-*

-*ya terminamos, pero tengo una nueva lección en mente... ¿dónde estás? Iré a buscarte-*

El par de rusos se encontraron en un parque cercano al que Yuri había ido a correr mientras el japonés practicaba su nueva rutina. El menor yacía de pie mirando hacia la fuente central, Viktor se acercó en silencio, tomándole por la cintura y recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

-¿me extrañaste?-

Este se removió sobre saltado -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! Casi te golpeo-

-ooww mi gatito jamás haría eso…sabes que tendría que castigarte- se separó de el mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-ya te gustaría- tomo por las solapas del abrigo al albino atrayéndolo hacia él y besándole profundamente – ¿y qué era eso sobre una "clase" de la que querías hablar?-

-¿qué opinas si invitamos a Yuuri esta noche?-

-Vitya… ¿estás hablando en serio, no te referirás a hacer un trio con ese? Primero me corto los pies- respondió apretando los puños.

-¡claro que no!, no dejaría que nadie toque a mi gatito…yo pensaba más en darle un pequeño espectáculo- sonrió sensual.

-si ese idiota te pone una sola pezuña encima ¡lo mato!, sabes perfectamente que el cerdo babea por ti, y tu como el buen descarado que eres, no has desaprovechado la oportunidad de pavonearte para su deleite- siseo alterándose cada vez más.

-tranquilo Yura, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti- le acaricio la mejilla intentando tranquilizarle –un pajarito me dijo que a Yuuri, le gusta mirar, y recordando lo que platicamos la otra noche…mataríamo pájaros de un tiro- sonrió satisfecho.

-Viktor cuando dije que podría darle clases sobre eros, no hablaba literalmente-

-tan solo piénsalo, será divertido y estoy seguro que te encantaría lucirte frente a él, te conozco muy bien gatito…te mueres por mostrarle quien es el que deja los arañazos en mi espalda-

El mayor sabía perfectamente cómo convencer a Yuri, él podría ser un narcisista consumado, pero el rubio si de algo pecaba era de soberbia y que mejor manera de alimentar su vicio que dejarle lucirlo frente al japonés.

Aun no muy convencido Plisetsky termino por aceptar la propuesta, Viktor citó a ambos jóvenes a la media noche, cuando el resto estuviese durmiendo; el encuentro se daría en la habitación del susodicho.

El dormitorio se encontraba a media luz, dando un ambiente acogedor; había colocado una silla al dado de la cama y corrido las cortinas, se encontraba vestido solo con un yukata típico para dormir y espero paciente a que sus pupilos aparecieran. Por su parte el menor aun nervioso, dudaba del trato que había aceptado…Ese Viktor, se le había metido la loca idea de jugar al exhibicionista con el cerdo, y no es que no le agradara la idea de hacer rabiar al japonés, pero los celos de que alguien más pusiera los ojos en su amante…¡oh no! Eso sí que no le gustaba, pero había accedió, final mente le convenció de hacer aquella travesura y ya no podría dar marcha atrás; dio paso hacia la habitación de su compatriota vestido en una camiseta negra y boxers de animal print.

Deslizo la puerta corrediza suavemente, divisando de inmediato a su pareja revisando tranquilamente el celular, sentado al borde de la cama.

-Vitya…- llamo en voz baja.

-¡Yura!- le saludo efusivo pero conservando el tono en susurro -ven aquí-

Dio una palmada a su lado llamándole a ponerse cómodo.

El rubio se plantó frente a él y le echo los brazos al cuello, rodeándolo – ay Viktor….en que situación me terminas metiendo- se inclinó y dio una ligera lamida sobre sus labios.

-como si no te gustará, te conozco, mi hermoso y lascivo gatito- atrapo los labios de su joven amante en un beso salvaje.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando a Yuuri Ktasuki paralizado ante la vista que le proporcionaban ambos rusos, tan solo era un beso, pero solo eso basto para acelerarle el corazón.

El peli plata interrumpió el ósculo, al percatarse de la presencia del japonés –Oh Yuuri, ya estás aquí, ven pasa- sonrió altivo –te prepare un asiendo de primera fila para la ópera- le guiño un ojo, señalándole el lugar donde debía sentarse.

Este se limitó a obedecer, tímido se situó en su asiento y miraba hacia a todos los lugares de la habitación, evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera –¿Ee…estas seguro de esto Viktor?- jugaba ansiosamente con sus dedos.

-¡Claro!, a Yuri también le agrada la idea- afirmo convencido.

-Ttssk…- El rubio Chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, ahora mira y Aprende Yuuri, tendrás una lección de Eros en primer plano-

Viktor se posiciono a espaldas del menor que aparentaba molestia y aprovechando que este miraba hacia una pared del cuarto, exponiendo su cuello, se inclinó sobre el lamiendo la extensión que se le ofrecía, rodeando el delicado cuerpo con sus brazos; sacándole de su rictus y provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-Relájate gatito, esto es como cualquiera de nuestras noches…pero hoy puedes hacer alarde de tus habilidades…-le susurro al oído, y con una mano le giro el rostro, obligándole a ver a su espectador- solo deja tu orgullo salir libre, y disfruta de la soberbia que te embarga-

Esas palabras fueron como un hechizo de liberación para Yuri, tal como sucedía cuando pisaba la pista, era el tigre de hielo y hoy no sería la excepción, si Katsuki quería ver, él se encargaría de darle el espectáculo de su vida

Se giró sobre su eje y tomando al ojiazul por las solapas del yukata le hizo caminar hacia la cama a donde lo empujo, quedando este recostado y sostenido por sus antebrazos; Plisetsky gateo sobre la cama hasta quedar a horcajadas sentado sobre las caderas de su amante, se sacó la camiseta y la lanzo al suelo junto a la silla del observador; quien con ambas manos trataba de cubrir su sonrojado rostro.

-este es mi pequeño, así quería verte- adulaba Vitya

-cállate y bésame-ordeno arrastrando las palabras, tomando los belfos del hombre, le abrió la bata dejando su pecho descubierto; corto el beso, para bajar lamiendo el cuello y esternón hasta llegar a los pezones, que mordió y chupo sonoramente.

-Aaaaghhh….aaaggh- gemía con descaro el pentacampeón, lo sujeto de la cabeza, aferrando los rubios cabellos para obligarlo a profundizar el contacto.

-¿Lo ves Yuuri?, el no tiene miedo de ir directamente por lo que desea…aaagghhh…sin pena, sin dudar…aaaghhh-

Envolviendo sus dedos por las hebras doradas, tiro firme para despegar al tigre de su pecho, y haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás le inquirió –ahora bebé, dime que deseas-

Este se ayudó sosteniéndose con una mano y deslizo la derecha sobre sus pezones dibujando la aureola, bajo hacia el ombligo y culmino dentro de su ropa interior, haciendo movimiento sugerentes, acariciándose a sí mismo –quiero que me lamas, que te lo tragues entero, muéstrale al cerdito cuanto me deseas-

No necesitó repetirlo, de inmediato rompió la posición, recostándole en la cama, el albino se posicionó sobre él, acariciándole los costados, jugando con sus caderas las lamio y mordió, dejando marcas húmedas a su paso; finalmente lo desprendió el bóxer de leopardo, tomo sus piernas y las alzo, lamiendo cada una con deseo, hasta llegar a su hombría que comenzaba a despertar; enterró su rostro entre las extremidades del adolescente, respirando su aroma, con una mano sostuvo sus testículos, mientras que con la libre comenzaba a masturbarlo suavemente, se elevó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su punta, que comenzaba a gotear presa de la excitación.

Dirigió su vista al pelinegro que no perdía detalle -¿me haz imaginado haciéndote esto?- lamio el lubricante que escurría por el glande, saboreándole –estoy seguro que lo haces mientras te das placer… ¿no es así?-

Yuri tomo los cabellos cenizos y tiro hacia su miembro –cállate ya, traga maldito narcisista…aagghhh….lo último que me interesa saber, es si este te fantasea- El mayor le complació, envolviendo con su lengua toda la extensión de su pene, succiono y lamio mientras lo masturbaba a la par – me trajiste para que el cerdo mire como follamos, pues es lo que vamos a hacer..aaagghh aaagghh….Vitya-

El cuerpo blanco cual porcelana se arqueaba presa del placer, con una mano se aferraba a la cabeza del ojiazul, mientras que con la derecha pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, gemía con descaro mirando directo a los ojos del Japonés, con altanería.

Viktor dejo su tarea y se aclaró la garganta –Muy bien gatito orgulloso, es hora de que busques tu leche, ya sabes que hacer-

Los Rusos intercambiaron papeles, Nikiforov se colocó de rodillas, mientras que el otro a 4 patas se le acercó, termino por deshacerse de la bata que lo cubría, dejando a la vista el bien dotado falo de su mentor, ayudándose con una mano comenzó a chupar y acariciarle con empeño; este elevaba la cadera y se empujaba rítmicamente, penetrando la boca que se le ofrecía, ambos gimiendo disfrutando del contacto; en cierto momento Viktor le detuvo en seco.

-vamos yuri, voltéate, inclínate como el gatito en celo que eres- Aludido se giró, levanto los cuartos traseros, elevando su trasero lo más que pudo, arqueo la espalda felinamente y se sostuvo recostando su rostro sobre la almohada, siempre haciendo contacto visual con el espectador.

-ahora si vas a saber cómo es ser follado por un Dios- se relamió los labios lascivo –Vamos Vitya, métemelo todo-

Se acercó al de orbes Turquesa, posicionando su miembro en la pequeña entrada, pero sin penetrarle, siguió masturbándose, mientras apretaba y pellizcaba el trasero que se le ofrecía.

-oh Yura, eres hermoso como un ángel, y tan perverso como un súcubo….aaagghh- detuvo el vaivén de su mano y apuntando al orificio, lubrico copiosamente, mas sin llegar al orgasmo, se posiciono y abriendo los firmes glúteos comenzó a penetrarle.

-aaagghh...todo Vitya dámelo todo-apretó las sabanas bajo sus manos y relajo su esfínter sabiendo lo que venía.

Poco a poco el albino se deslizo dentro de su joven amante, le tomo por las caderas para moverse suavemente

-más papi, más…tómame papi, como me gusta- ronroneaba con voz melosa

Si había algo que le excitaba, era que el rubio le llamara "papi", adjetivo que solo usaban en sus encuentros carnales; sabía que lo hacía para incitarle, pero sobre todo para presumir su posición frente a Katsuki…tan soberbio, tan agresivo, tan Yuri.

Detuvo las embestidas en seco, salió del níveo cuerpo y se recostó boca arriba junto a su compañero

-ven Yuri, móntate- entendiendo lo que el hombre le pedía, se incorporó y se empalo lentamente en el miembro de su mentor.

-Aagghh…Papi, eres tan grande aagghh- una vez le tuvo por completo dentro, y haciendo fuerza apoyado en el pecho bajo de el comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo.

-oh no bebé…aaaggh, aunque me encanta aagghh, que me uses, esta vez haremos algo distinto, no te sientes sobre mí, permanece de rodillas- el ojiverde obedecía entre suspiros las indicaciones.

-ahora tócate para mi…muéstranos ese cuerpo que amo- aprovechando la separación entre ambos cuerpos, comenzó a dar embestidas, penetrándole, usando sus manos para separar ambos glúteos.

Yuri, comenzó con un poco de timidez a acariciar su vientre, apoyado con la mano izquierda en la pierna que yacía bajo de él, fue deslizando sus dedos hasta su miembro altivo, gimiendo a cada golpe en su interior; auto complaciéndose ante la atenta mirada de ambos hombres, brillando como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¡aaaaggghhh Vitya, más, más!- gemía y soltaba frases incomprensibles en ruso

La piel de ambos amantes, perlada en sudor, sus flequillos besando sus frentes húmedas, en la habitación se formaba una ópera obscena, entre gemidos, palabras a medias, el crujir de la cama, y la respiración agitada de los tres; a estas alturas, el espectador que había comenzado encogido en su asiento, ahora se mostraba relajado, mordiendo el nudillo de su índice, presa del deseo y trataba de ocultar la erección bajo su ropa.

-Voy a correrme Viktor, aaagghh, ya no puedo más-

-hazlo mi amor, yo te seguiré, báñame de tu esencia- su voz sonó grave, presa del deseo, e intensifico sus embestidas, tocando ese preciso punto dentro del rubio.

Y cual si fuese una orden, el joven llego al clímax en medio de un gemido ronco, salpicándole el rostro, pecho y vientre al albino, que llegando al orgasmo, se relamió los labios con la escena; vertiéndose dentro de él.

El menor se desplomo sobre su amado, con la respiración agitada y aun mareado por las endorfinas.

-¿y bien, Yuuri….aprendiste algo?- le cuestionó su maestro ligeramente agitado, retirando las hebras doradas del rostro que descansaba sobre tu pecho.

Katsuki, trago saliva sonoramente, tratando de no enredar sus palabras

-fue muy….ilustrativo- sumamente excitado y sonrojado, no encontró mejor definición.

-¡bien!, ahora ve a tu cuarto, dale un buen uso a las imágenes en tu cabeza- le giño un ojo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para invitarle a salir de la habitación, intentando no despertar a su gatito.

El japonés se levantó, avergonzado por dejarle ver a su amor platónico la visible erección bajo su pijama, tropezó de paso con la camiseta de Plisetsy y se retiró del lugar.

-¿ya se fue el cerdo?-hablo en susurro

-así es bebé… ¿disfrutaste dar el espectáculo?- le sonrió.

Se incorporó lentamente, para acomodarse junto al mayor y besar suavemente sus labios.

-solo tu podrías, entender mis bajos instintos….te amo Vitya-

-también te amo Yura- beso su frente –quédate a dormir- y apago la lámpara de noche.


End file.
